


How long will I love you? (As long as stars are above you and as long as I can)

by liveandletlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Harry is said kid's teacher, Kidfic, M/M, Side Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik - Freeform, Smut, Teacher Harry, Top Louis, a bit fluff, louis has a kid, side Niall/Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandletlarry/pseuds/liveandletlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a single father of a four-year old boy and he's trying to be the best dad but his job is horrible, he's unhappy and the bills are hard to pay even if he works like a madman. The only happiness he gets is from his kid. One day, Harry comes into the shop he's working at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long will I love you? (As long as stars are above you and as long as I can)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelemon/gifts).



> So, basically
> 
> -this is my first fanfic  
> -I suck at writitn smut, sorry in advance  
> -the title is from Ellie Goulding's "How long will I love you"  
> -I hope you like it :)

Louis has always wanted to be a singer. Or an actor, sometimes he even toyed with the idea of becoming a footballer. But working in a coffee shop day which payment isn't the best (to say the least) day and night to pay the bills and stay in the tiny apartment he owned was not on the list of plans for his future. Neither was becoming a father at the age of 22, having to drop out of university because the little guy's mother ran away just after the birth, or barely seeing the little one because he works so hard to keep their heads above the water. And even now, working extra shifts and reluctanlty accepting the money his mom gives him, he isn't quite sure how to afford his son's education. 

Four years ago, he was happy. He held his baby son for the first time and he was happy. Then reality hit him in the face with full force. He stopped going to university in order to raise a child, accepted the first job he could catch a sight of, and somehow he ended up in a scruffy old apartment building, having a shit job in a coffee shop with even shittier payment, and with a little, four-year-old ball of sunshine. Yeah, Jayden was definitely the best thing that has ever happened to him, and even though he can't really afford it, they have their little moments and secrets, their things that they do every morning and evening, their special relationship. But between morning and evening, Louis wants to strangle himself. And that not only because he couldn't spend time with his son, but also because of his super annoying co-worker Liam. 

This evening though he could go home early - thanks to Liam (he really didn't want to admit it, but yes, because of Liam) - Jayden's first school day being tomorrow and he wanted to celebrate it. At least as much as he could. So Louis threw over his jacket at exactly four p.m. on a Monday evening, grabbed his wallet and exited the shop with a screamed good bye to Liam. On the way to pick up Jayden he stopped at Tesco to get a cake and a few candles, as well as some sweets to slip into the little guy's school bag tomorrow morning. Louis left the supermarket with a smile on his face, a white plastic bag in his left and his wallet in his right hand, heading towards Zayn's house. To say he wasn't jealous of his best friend was an understatement. 

Zayn's life was quite the contrary to Louis' - a beautiful and loving wife, two cute children, a boy and a girl, and a good job because he didn't have to drop out of university when Perrie gave birth to their boy three months after Jayden was born. Louis was glad Perrie worked from their home and looked after Jayden as well as her own kids. He couldn't afford paying someone to do that. 

A few minutes later he stood in front of Zayn's house and rang. Almost instantly, Perrie opened the door. As soon as she saw Louis, a wide smile spread over her face and she opened the door further to let him in. "They are upstairs, I think they're playing Star Wars. At least something involving laser swords and running around and fighting," she told him with a soft laugh, leading the way to the kitchen. Louis put the shopping bag on the kitchen table, shrugged off his jacket and hang it over a chair. "How are you?", Perrie asked him, offering him a cup of tea. "Alright, I guess." Louis shrugged and took a sip of the tea. "I mean, I've been better, but it is what it is, eh?" 

Perrie opened her mouth to answer him, but she was cut off by a loud cry of "Daddy!" and a little boy, maybe three feet tall, jumped into the kitchen and clung to his father's legs. Louis put the mug on the kitchen table and crouched next to his child, ruffling his hair and smiling big. Jayden laughed and squirmed away from his father's touch. "You ruined my hair!", he screeched and tried to correct it but failed miserably. He seemed to realise he couldn't rearrange his hair like he wanted to, so he let his hands fall to his sides and looked into his father's eyes. "Daddy, can we go home and sleep?", he asked then while looking up to Louis expectantly, his little hands clasped in front of his chest. Louis gave Jayden a puzzled look. "Why do you want to sleep, it's quarter to five." 

Jayden sighed and touched the tip of Louis' nose with his small index finger. "Because when I wake up, I'll go to school, and then I'm so big!" the blue eyed boy stretched as high as he could, a crooked smile on his lips. Louis couldn't help but smile fondly at his sunshine. How could he ever deserve this little guy? "But before we go to bed, we're going to celebrate you becoming so big," Louis said and stood up again. "Thank you Perrie. I don't know what I would do without you." Perrie smiled and engulfed Louis in a hug, reassuring him that it was no big deal. 

The plastic bag from Tesco in his left and his son's hand in his right hand he left Perrie and her children and walked home, and if they took a bit longer than usually because Jayden stopped every time he saw a flower growing next to the pavement and had to pick them just so he could give his dad a bunch of colourful flowers when they finally arrived at their home, then it was no problem, because it was Jayden and seeing him happy was the greatest gift Louis could ever imagine in the whole wide world. 

 

~*~ 

 

It was almost midnight when Harry finally put his papers away and stood up from his place at the kitchen table, grabbing the few mugs standing on the table to chug them into the dishwasher. He had made himself tea five times in the last three hours, but drank nothing - every mug was still filled to the brim with (now cold) black tea. Harry poured the tea into the sink and placed them on the kitchen counter above the dishwasher. He could put them in later. 

"Haz, you should go to bed. You gotta stand up really early tomorrow." Harry nodded half heartedly and turned to see his best friend in the doorway. His usually styled blonde hair fell into his eyes, he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and he looked completely exhausted. Harry nodded again. "Sure, I'll … I'll go to bed soon," he sighed, running a hand through his brown curls, covering his eyes afterwards and looking down on his feet. He heard Niall sigh too, then the sound of bare feet walking towards him and his best friend's hand on his upper arm. 

"I'm just so nervous," the younger lad murmured, sinking into Niall's embrace. Harry tugged his face into the crook of the blonde's neck, his breath tickling the slightly shorter guy, which caused his fingers to dig into Harry's sides. Harry laughed and squirmed away from his best friend. "There's that smile. And now, bedtime for me, and for you. C'mon I'm tired!", Niall said determined and walked towards their bedroom, pulling his best friend with him. Harry stumbled behind the irish lad, barely managing to switch off the light in the kitchen before he was dragged into the next room, pushed onto their double bed and tucked into the sheets. "Night Haz, and sleep tight," Niall said a bit louder than a normal human being would and planted a wet kiss on his best friend's cheek. "Night Niall," Harry whispered and turned to lie on his side, facing the wall. The next day was not going to be a piece of pudding, that's for sure. 

 

~*~ 

 

Louis woke up before his alarm clock, when cold air hit his bare legs due to the tangled sheets. He grunted, pulling the duvet over his head and trying to straighten the sheets again, but he failed miserably. The sun creeped through the spaces between the blinds, throwing white lines on his face, causing him to squint and turn on the other side. Suddenly the bed dipped beside him and someone's breath hit his nose. "Daddy? Are you awake?" Jayden whispered, poking Louis' cheek with his finger. "No, I'm fast asleep," Louis mumbled, his eyes still closed. 

Jayden giggled. "Oh Daddy, but you can't talk when you're asleep!" Louis sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Just give me a second, okay? I'll be up in a second," he grumbled, pushing the duvet down to the end of the bed with his feet, and almost fell out of bed trying to stand up. Jayden watched his father giggling, covering his mouth with his hands. Louis shuffled to the bathroom to get ready, stepping out of his boxers while walking and climbing into the shower. He showered hurriedly and when he got out of the shower again, Jayden stood, wearing nothing but his superman boxers and blue red striped socks, on the toilet seat. "J, how often have I told you that toilets aren't made for standing on them?", Louis asked his son, lifting him off the toilet seat and placing him on the floor. 

"Daddy can you put your clothes on?", J asked, looking up at his father with his bright blue eyes. Louis nodded, still sleep drunk even though he just had a cold shower, and crossed the small hallway in their flat to get the clothes he had taken out of the closet yesterday. Ever since he was little, he did that - it saved him a lot time in the morning. After he dressed himself, he returned to the bathroom, brushed his teeth (and helped his son brush his), combed through his hair with his fingers so they weren't that tangled and helped Jayden with his school uniform, since he didn't really know how to put on a tie. 

"Now you're a proper school boy," Louis smiled as he did the last button on his son's shirt. Jayden smiled back. "Can we go now?" he asked with big, expecting eyes, so excited to go to school. Louis laughed lightly. "No buddy, it's far too early. We're gonna have breakfast first, okay?" Jayden nodded and ran into their kitchen, where he took out two plates from one of the lower drawers and put them on the table. "It's either french toast or french toast, because your dad is too dumb to cook anything else." "I want a french toast please! And you can't call my daddy dumb!" Jayden answered, his hands clenched to tiny fists and pushed into his sides. 

Louis ruffled his sunshine's hair, too fond to respond with anything else, as he put a pan on the stove and took the toast out of the drawer next to the fridge. "Can I help you?" Jayden asked, stepping next to his father. "Buddy, you can barely even look over the counter," Louis answered, smiling widely. "You can sit on the counter though, and watch me prepare this wonderful breakfast." Jayden nodded furiously, stretching his arms up so he could be lifted up. "Here you go," his father said after plopping him down. "Can you explain how you do that?" the four-year old asked, laying his head on one side and staring at his father's face. "Sure I can." And Louis started to explain. 

Almost exactly one hour later they left the house, heading towards the pre-prep and nursery school on the other side of the park, where the green-brown grass started to grow directly next to the pavement across the street. When they arrived at the school gate, Louis crouched in front of Jayden, looking into his son's eyes. "You think you can do this?" he asked. "Of course Daddy. I'm a big boy now," Jayden smiled, touching his father's cheek with his small hand. "Okay. Because I don't think I can," Louis mumbled, facing the ground, but the he lifted his gaze again and smiled at the boy in front of him. 

"C'mon, give your old daddy a hug and a kiss," he said then, opening his arms as Jayden let himself fall forwards into his father's embrace, his small arms around Louis' neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of it and pressing himself against his dad's warm body. "I love you daddy," Jayden whispered, his breath tickling Louis' skin. "And I tolerate you J," he answered smiling. Jayden broke into a fit of laughter, eyes crinkling and the dimples in his cheeks deepening. "I'm just kidding. I love you too." They separated, smiling at each other. Louis cupped Jayden's face with his right hand: "You'll do great. And now hop school's waiting for you!" 

Jayden grinned widely, pecked his father's lips and turned to run into the school. "Have fun J," Louis said, mostly to himself. When Jayden arrived at the door, he turned once again to wave his father goodbye. He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt his heart a little when he lifted his own hand to wave back and see his son disappear in the building. 

 

~*~ 

 

At the same time Louis began his shift at the coffee shop, Harry stepped into his classroom, walking to the desk in front of the blackboard, his leather briefcase under his arm, a cup of tea in his hand. As soon as he put his tea and the bag on the desk, the kids were quiet. Harry cleared his throat, nervously fiddling with the stack of papers that sticked out of the bag. What if the kids didn't like him? What if he didn't like his job as much as he thought he would? 

Before he could storm out of the room again and move to the other end of the world, he opened his mouth to introduce himself to the fifteen four-year olds. "Okay, so I'm your teacher. My name is Harry Styles. You can either call me Harry or Mr Styles, but I'd prefer to be called Harry. I thought that maybe we could tell each other a bit of ourselves? For the beginning. And then we'll do something else, obviously." He mentally slapped himself. Now the kids are gonna hate him for sure. This was such a bad idea, why did he even want to do this in the first place? Teaching kids. The kids part was what made him choose his job, being an absolute and hopeless child-loving creature. 

Laughter interrupted his train of thoughts. When he looked up he could see some of his pupils smiling widely, some were even laughing. "You're funny Harry!" a blonde girl in the front row giggled, her hand covering her mouth. Harry had to smile, his grin almost splitting his face into two. "Good, who wants to start introducing themselves?", he asked, straightening his back. Immediately all arms shot up. Harry pointed on a boy at the back, nodding towards him. "Tell me your name, age and your hobbies!" The black haired boy seemed to think, his lips puckered, eyebrows knitting when he formed his sentence. "My name is Adan, I'm four and I like football!" he explained then with big eyes. 

Harry almost couldn't contain his fond for these children. "Alright, Adan. Next one? How about you?" he asked, pointing at the boy with dark brown hair next to Adan. The little one smiled shyly, hands clasped together as if he had to try very hard to sit still. "I'm Jayden, I'm four years old and I like to play football with Adan," he said then, looking straight at Harry with ocean blue eyes. "So I take it you two are friends?" Harry asked, making a gesture with his hands between Adan and Jayden. The boys nodded. "Jayden is always at my house cause his Daddy is always at work! And we play together all the time!" Adan exclaimed then. 

"My Daddy isn't always at work, he comes home too! And then we play together!" Jayden defended his father, looking at Adan … . "I bet your father likes football too," Harry said then, his tummy turning at the sight of the boys fighting. Immediately Jayden's face lightened up. "He absolutely loves football! We always watch premier league together on weekends!" To say Harry was fully gone for his job and the children, was a huge understatement. Maybe he'd just wake up and realise he's in his bed, Niall snoring next to him, having claimed the sheets for himself and leaving Harry with nothing but his sleep wear. 

"Alright, next one! You!" Harry pointed on the blonde girl in the front row. She smiled widely when she introduced herself, all with dimples and crinkles by her eyes. "My name's Noah and I'm almost five! And I like to help my mummy cook!" It was really hard for Harry not to squeal. Seriously. He almost did. "I like cooking too. And I helped my mum cook and bake when I was younger. I even worked in a bakery for a while." Thirty big eyes looked at him, eager to know more. "But cooking and baking is for girls! Like dresses! You are a boy!" someone shouted. Harry lifted his eyebrows. "There's no such thing as boyish or girlish." 

The whole classroom was quiet now. "I mean, sure, some think skirts and dresses are for girls, but go back in time. Only men were wearing trousers back then, so it's boyish to wear trousers? Many females wear those today, the same as some males wear skirts. There's no line." It seemed as if most of the kids understood what he was trying to say. "My mummy says long hair is for girls but my dad had long hair when he was like you!" the girl next to Noah threw in. Harry nodded. "Yeah. I had pretty short hair when I was about your age, but now I'm letting it grow. And see - it's already on my shoulders," he told them, pointing at his hair. "So I can grow my hair too? My mummy says I have to got to the hair dresser when it's too long," a boy somewhere in the middle said, pouting. 

"I don't want to argue with your parents and their choices, but if you want that you can tell your mum, maybe you can have it a tad longer." The boy was grinning now. And Harry was happy. 

 

~*~ 

 

A few days into the school year, Louis realised that Jayden's teacher had to be a saint, or at least some sort of. Every time he picked his son up at Zayn's house, he came running towards him, squealing, and already beginning to ramble about his fantastic teacher. For some reason, Jayden called him "Hay", but Louis refused to believe that was his actual name. So, this Hay had, according to his son, really long hair, as long as Nana, that was how Jayden described it. And he was always wearing funny clothes and he always drank coffee. It didn't matter how Louis imagined him (to be honest, he thought of him a bit like a hippie) so long as he made his boy happy, and he seemed to do just so. 

And naturally he didn't think of the gorgeous lad walking into his coffee shop on a slightly rainy Saturday around noon being his son's praised teacher. Louis was immersed into a book he had read multiple times already, which looked just like that, when the bell on the door rang, signalling a customer coming in. He lifted his gaze from the pages to look at the figure through his thick framed glasses, his mouth slightly opening at the sight of a man with chocolate brown hair that fell on his shoulders, dancing there when he moved just like ballet dancers, a blue bandana with white polka dots around his neck, the knot of it tangled with a silver necklace, the cross almost disappearing in the blouse kinda button up he was wearing, the buttons only done halfway, showing off his collarbones and bits of tattoos beneath them. 

And if this wasn't already enough, his endless legs were covered by skin tight black jeans, golden boots on his feet. Louis was absolutely stunned. He hurried to place the book on the counter to serve the guy, almost knocking down a stack of flyers in the process. Luckily the curly haired lad caught them, placing them back where they belonged. "Oops," Louis mumbled, a bit embarrassed, his ears beginning to redden. "Hi," a more or less raspy, deep voice said, and when the blue eyed man looked up, he met sparkling green eyes, a lovely smile and dimples as deep as the Mariana Trench. Louis bit his lip, trying to keep himself from talking nonsense and scaring the man on the other side of the counter off, without knowing his name. 

"Ehm. Welcome to the Moon Café . What would you like to order?" he asked, staring at the guy's chin because this way he a) didn't have to look at his mesmerising green eyes and b) realised that he was apparently a lot smaller. "I'll have a Yorkshire tea and a piece of this apple pie, please." Louis nodded absently, turning around to prepare his order. "Uhm and if you could bring it to the table there in the corner? That would be nice." Louis nodded again. "Sure. Just sit down and … I'll ehm bring you the stuff. When it's ready." He heard foot steps walking towards the other end of the shop, then scraping when a chair was pulled back to sit on it. 

Louis closed his eyes and bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming out in frustration. "Why is it always me?" he whispered to himself, putting a piece of apple pie on a plate and placing it next to the mug with a bag of Yorkshire tea in it on a tray. When the kettle whistled he poured the hot water into the mug and grabbed the tray, carefully lifting it up and walking around the counter to the back of the shop. He spotted his customer in the far back, sitting with his back towards Louis, fiddling with some papers that were scattered all over the small table. Louis stopped next to him, clearing his throat to draw the guy's attention to him. 

"Oh! I'm sorry I … uhm just place it here - wait I'll put these papers away," the curly haired lad rambled, collecting some sheets to tuck them into his bag, creating some space for his order. "Here you are uhm..." Louis shot the green eyed man a questioning look. "I'm Harry," he answered. "Harry," the smaller one repeated, nodding. "So … do you want to pay now or later?" Harry puckered his lips, thinking. "Later?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Louis nodded and turned around to leave. Back behind his corner he let himself fall on a stool that he usually only used to place his book on it when he was reading. 

"I can't believe this," he breathed out, letting his head fall into his hands, closing his eyes to blend out everything, especially a certain person called Harry (which might just be his new favourite name). It seemed almost funny as Liam chose the exact moment to stride through the front door, calling a "Hi Harry!", walking to the counter and greeted Louis. "You know him?" Louis hissed, his eyes darting to the back of the shop. "Yeah, of course. Harry comes by every morning to get a tea, sometimes even coffee but that's only when he's really tired. You've always missed him, since your shift starts half an hour after that." Louis narrowed his eyes while looking at his co-worker. "What?" 

"You could've told me you know, warn me maybe! You didn't say your customers were so gorgeous! Mine are just school girls and the oldest of persons this universe has ever seen!" Louis threw his hands up as he whisper shouted at Liam, who had a slightly confused look on his face. "Wait a second. You fancy blokes?" he asked then. The older man's jaw dropped at that, his eyes almost popping out. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I was just curious," Liam hurried to explain, his hands held up as if he thought Louis was going to attack him any second. "Of course I fancy blokes, I thought that was pretty obvious!" 

Liam let his hands fall to his sides. "Oh. Well. Uhm I just thought … you know you've got a … a son and-" Louis groaned and rolled his eyes, cutting Liam off. "That was at a party and I was pissed drunk. That doesn't mean I don't love J and from the second I knew I was going to be a dad I was really excited and I thought that maybe I could fall in love with his mum, but apparently she didn't even want to have a baby, let alone be in a relationship with the father of said baby." Liam made a silent 'o' with his mouth, maybe because he felt sorry for Louis, or he finally understood why his co-worker hasn't been in a relationship with someone for four years, ever since he started working here. 

"Well, that was unexpected. Uhm anyways, don't you want to go home to your son or …?" Liam asked, lifting his eyebrows questioningly at Louis. The blue eyed one shook his head no and sighed. "I really need the money. And J is at Zayn's, so I can stay here longer." Chocolate brown eyes looked at him caringly. "Okay. Why don't you go over to Harry and I stay here at the counter?" Louis laughed lightly at the suggestion, but then he nodded and headed towards where Harry was seated. "Hi Harry. I just wanted to check if you needed anything?" he asked when he arrived at the table. Harry looked up from his mobile to meet Louis' eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, could you bring me the bill, please? I really need to go home," he answered, still smiling. Louis sneaked a glance at his mobile, seeing that he was chatting with a girl called Gems. And he sent see you later :) love you x. 

"Okay, I'll be right back." When Louis walked back to the counter, he became conscious of the small frown that sneaked its way on his face. "Liam, can you give him the bill please? I think I need to go and pick up J," he asked Liam while walking past him, almost tearing the black apron from around his hips, tossing it into the laundry basket once he was in the break room. When he walked out again, Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

 

~*~ 

 

Two weeks later and Louis was still mad, and if it was just a bit. Harry has been coming into the coffee shop almost every day, working on some papers and consuming lots of black tea and fruit pie. On the Saturday exactly fourteen days after Louis had stomped out of the coffee shop because Harry texted a girl love you with an x behind it, which somehow bothered him, said man entered the shop with a beautiful blonde girl behind him. Louis swallowed, fixing his apron, and when he looked up, he met Harry's green eyes. "Hi," the taller one said, his dimples deepening when he smiled at Louis. "Hello. The same as usual?" Louis asked without smiling, his hands gripping the counter tightly so he wouldn't jump over it and strangle one of the two persons at the other side, or both. "Yep, and a chocolate mocha and a fairy cupcake for her. But put it both on my bill," Harry ordered with his smile that was so familiar to Louis. 

"No Harry, that's ridiculous. I can pay for myself", the girl behind him spoke up. "I'll just bring you the order and when you pay you can split it however you want," Louis suggested, just wanting them to already leave. Harry nodded, turning on his heels and walking back to his table at the very back of the shop, the girl following him. While Louis was preparing their order, Harry and his accompany took a seat opposite of each other. Gemma sat facing the counter, her little brother with his back towards it (as always). "So this is him?" she asked, peering over Harry's head to see Louis standing with his back towards them behind the counter. "Yeah, and please don't make a fool out of me. I think he hates me," Harry whispered. 

"I have to say, he's quite an eyecatcher, how the heck hasn't he already fucked you?", Gemma continued, overhearing her brother's whining. "Gemma!" "I mean, have you seen his cheekbones? And his jaw? Seriously, why aren't you already married?" Harry buried his face in his hands. "Why did I even bring you here?" he murmured almost inaudible. "Aw c'mon Haz, I don't know why you're so embarrassed! Plus I can say that he doesn't hate you." Harry let out a huff of breath, shaking his head. "He does." Gemma sighed. "And why am I here?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "To tell me why he's acting so weird. And-" he cut himself off when Gemma shot him a look. Seconds later Louis stood next to him, a tray with their ordered goods in his hands. 

"I'm sorry to disturb, but here's your food and drinks. I take it you'll pay later?" he asked, placing the tray on the table between Harry and Gemma, his eyes never leaving the girl. "Yes!" Gemma beamed, and Louis turned on his heels to walk back to the counter. "Haz, I know why he's acting weirdly. He thinks I'm your girlfriend!" she laughed as soon as the blue eyed man was out of earshot. "Oh my god he's so jealous. Well, I'll leave now, sort that out. Next time I see you, he," she pointed at Louis, "better has fucked you. Bye." Gemma stands up, presses a kiss to her brother's forehead, grabbing her cupcake and walking to the counter where Louis was standing, reading a book. 

"Hi!" The girl smiled at him, placing the cupcake in front of her brother's crush, who put his book down as soon as she approached the counter. "How can I help you?" he asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. "I'd like to pay this cupcake and I'd like you to go over to my brother who has got a serious crush on you and talk to him. Please," she responded, smiling brightly at the smaller man. Louis' jaw dropped at that, but as soon as he realised he was probably looking like a fish, he closed his mouth again. "The … the cupcake is … ehm two … two pounds." He felt his cheeks reddening and his gaze dropped to the floor, embarrassed about this whole situation. 

Gemma placed the money on the surface between them, grabbed her cupcake and exited the shop without looking back. Louis combed through his hair, pulling at it a bit while trying to come up with something to say to Harry. He let out a huff of breath, leaning against the wall behind him. "Fuck it," he muttered and rushed over to where Harry was, letting himself fall onto the chair Gemma had sat on. "Okay, just please let me tell you this without interrupting me. I just … When you first stepped into this coffee shop, I thought I was dreaming. Okay? I … I was so nervous because I have been waiting for someone to just pop into my life and I saw that you are this someone. And then I got really jealous because I thought your sister was your girlfriend and now she told me that you … that you've got a serious crush on me and now I'm sitting here, hoping that maybe she was right and … and you'll go a date with me?" 

Harry grinned. He was grinning so widely Louis feared it was going to split his face in two, and it was contagious, to be honest, making Louis smile too. "I'll go on a date with you, on one condition," Harry said, holding up one finger. "I cook." Louis laughed. "That's good, cause I can't cook to save my live." He was genuinely happy, that's the thing. He was filled with funny bubbles, butterflies, a weirdly good feeling that left him flying, floating above the floor. "And we have to go to yours because my best friend is occupying our flat with his girlfriend." Louis nodded. "It's just really small. But you can come. How about Monday? At six?" Harry smiled, shaking his head yes. "And can you give me your number? Just to be sure." The curly haired one laughed, pulling out his mobile to give Louis his number. 

 

~*~ 

He was nervous. Too nervous for his liking, having cleaned the entire flat (which isn't big, mind you) twice already and it wasn't even half past five. "Jayden! Have you packed your bag?" he yelled through their flat, walking towards his son's bedroom. "Yes Daddy, I've told you a few times. Can we go now?" Jayden asked, standing in his room's doorway, said bag in his hands. "Of course, just let me-" Louis was cut off by the doorbell ringing, his eyes widened in shock. "Okay, put on your shoes, and we'll go!" he instructed his son while rushing to the door. He opened it and there was Harry, wearing his usual black skinny jeans, along with a button up with wild patterns on it, a red bandana in his hair. In his hands he held two plastic bags from Tesco. 

"Hi. I hope I'm not too early? I just thought I'd come over a bit before six to prepare the meal." Louis smiled fondly. "Of course it's no problem. I just have to ehm take care of something yeah? I'll be back in a few minutes." He let Harry in, closing the door behind him. Before he could think of anything else, Louis dived in for a hug, throwing his arms around Harry's neck. The green eyed one seemed to be caught off guard, but when Louis was pulling away, he hugged him back. They didn't step back when they separated, their faces only centimetres away from each other. 

"Daddy! I can't find my shoes!", Jayden yelled from somewhere in their flat. "Daddy?" Harry asked, looking down at Louis confused, his eyebrows knitted. "Yeah uhm I've got a son? But I was going to bring him to a friend's for a sleepover. I should've said something I know, but … I uh missed the chance a few times," Louis explained, eyeing Harry curiously, hoping he'll be fine with it. Otherwise he'd have to leave. Nothing came between him and his son, as much as he liked Harry, but no. 

"I love children. I'm a teacher, 'm supposed to like them aren't I?" the taller man smiled genuinely, and Louis realised this guy was perfect. Then Jayden stood in frond of them. "Hay!" he screamed, jumping up and down. Harry's head shot into J's direction, his eyes widening. "Jayden, what are you … wait, he is your son, right?", he then asked Louis, who nodded. "And you're the famous Hay. Jayden, you didn't tell me his real name was Harry." Jayden sighed, his hands on his hips, looking at his father scoldingly. "I was saying that all the time. And can we go to Adan now?" Louis nodded, shooting Harry an apologetical look. "I'll be right back okay? The kitchen is over there," he said, pointing into the direction Jayden came from. Harry nodded, walking there, humming, with a little spring in his step. 

After having dropped Jayden off at his best friend's, Louis decided to stop at a flower shop, because why not, and he could afford one flower. He paid for a white marguerite, one of his favourite flowers, hoping Harry will like it too. When he came home again, a delicious smell had filled his flat, Harry had definitely roasted something, and if he was right, he smelled cheese too. Louis stepped out of his shoes, placing them against the wall, and walked into the kitchen then, where he stood next to the curly haired cook. "Hi. I brought you something," the older one said, pulling the flower from behind his back and giving it to his date. "Thank you Lou. That rhymes!" Harry giggled, accepting the flower, placing it on top of the almost empty grocery bags. 

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Louis asked, peering into the pan on the stove. "This is zucchini, mushrooms, broccoli and carrots with mozzarella cheese over them, and over there in the pot are various sorts of pasta, I think five different ones. And here in this pan I'll make a fantastic sauce for the pasta," Harry explained, pointing on the different pots and pans. "Sounds fantastic. I'll set the table, okay?" Louis didn't wait for a response, but grabbed the dishes and put them on the table. "I'm finished. How 'bout you?" Harry laughed, turning around to see Louis. "I'll be finished in a few minutes, be patient!" The blue eyed man plopped down on one of the chairs, watching Harry cook, the way he had to bend a little because he was a bit too tall for the kitchen counter, how his curly hair stuck to the back of his neck, his tattooed arms that showed because he had rolled up the sleeves of his button up. 

Louis was ripped out of his thoughts when Harry announced dinner was ready, turning around and placing pans and the pot on Louis' small kitchen table. Then he filled both their plates with noodles, vegetables and a creamy white sauce (and no, Louis did not think about it in a dirty way) (maybe he did). "Enjoy your meal. I hope you don't want to poison me," Louis said jokingly, scooping the first bits into his mouth. "Oh my god," he moaned then, after having swallowed, closing his eyes. "Fuck Harry, this is so good!" Harry smiled, but under the table his legs were quivering. "Is everything okay?" Louis asked, looking at the other lad curiously, even a bit worried. Harry nodded, quickly filling his mouth with food so he wouldn't have to talk. 

After dinner they sat down on the sofa, a bottle of wine on the coffee table, each a glass in their hands. Louis sat cross legged, while Harry had one leg tugged under the other, both sipping on their wine glasses, looking at each other. The silence between them was almost killing Louis, his brain was smoking thinking of anything to talk about when he saw Harry's knees shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting his glass on the coffee table. "Yeah I'm … I'm just nervous, 's all," Harry answers, avoiding Louis' eyes, looking down on the sofa. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I'm nervous too," Louis smiled, softly placing his hand under Harry's chin, lifting it up. They both smiled at each other, and from then on it was natural for the two of them, Louis making Harry laugh, toppling over at the bad jokes Harry told him and that were still somehow funny, their wine glasses were both standing on the coffee table now, completely forgotten. 

It was really late when Louis accompanied Harry to his door, giving him the half full bags from Tesco after he's put on his shoes and the black coat. "So ehm. I had fun today," Louis said, his hand behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Me too. Maybe we can do it again some day?" Harry asked smiling. Louis nodded. Then, without thinking, he dived forward, taking Harry's face into his hands, pressing his thinner lips to Harry's plump ones, standing on his tip toes. He heard the plastic bags being dropped to the ground, then there were strong arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Don't you want to stay?" Louis whispered against Harry's lips, his fingers tangling with the chocolate brown curls. 

"Only if we relocate," Harry answered breathless, his hands sneaking down Louis' sides, gripping him under his strong thighs, lifting him up. Louis squeaked surprised, instantly connecting their lips again, faintly hearing the door falling shut. Harry stumbled down the hallway into Louis' bedroom, letting the man fall onto the unmade bed backwards. He shrugged off his coat and his boots, crawling over Louis, connecting their lips again, supporting his weight with his elbows. Louis sneaked his hands under the soft button up, sliding them up and down Harry's sides, then he dipped his fingertips under the waistband of the tight black jeans, pushing the hips of the may on top of him down, their crotches rubbing against each other. 

Harry moaned into their kiss, his hands moving down do the hem of Louis' shirt, trying to tug it up and over the older's head. Louis pulled his hands away from Harry's bum and to the front of his top, attempting to open the buttons, but his hands were shaking so hard he just couldn't do it. Harry laughed lightly, getting off of Louis to take his clothes off, Louis doing the same, leaving both men only in their tight boxer briefs, rutting against each other and panting into each other's mouths. "Do you - have lube?" Harry asked gasping. "Bedside drawer," Louis answers out of breath, pointing into the direction. 

Harry reached over and took the lube out of the bedside drawer, dropping it next to Louis. "Just so you know, I always bottom," he set clear, tugging Louis' underwear down. "That's good cause I always top." They rolled around, Louis on top now, freeing Harry from his boxer briefs, both completely naked now, cocks gliding against each other. "Can you - I need your cock inside of me please," Harry groaned, pushing Louis' hand down to his hole, his fingertips brushing over it, making Harry squirm and gasp. Louis covered his fingers with lube, opening the younger one up, scissoring and pumping his fingers until he thought Harry was ready (Harry begged him to finally "put this thing inside of me or else I'll do it myself"). 

"I hope you're clean cause I don't have any condoms," Louis stated, stroking his dick, its head an angry red colour and he tip already leaking precome. "'m clean 'm clean just put it in please!" Harry chanted, bucking his hips up. Louis placed his right hand on the other man's hip, guiding his length with the other one. The head popped in, Harry threw his head back in pleasure and slight pain, but at the same time he pushed his hips down, taking more of Louis until his hips were flush with Harry's bum. As much as he wanted to pull back and push in again, he waited and let the other adjust, because let's face it, he wasn't exactly small. 

"Move," Harry breathed out, circling his hips. Louis drew back, pushing in again, pounding into the younger man's body, changing the angle from time to time until he hit that spot, having Harry cry out and clenching around him. "'m - 'm close Lou, don't - don't stop." Louis took Harry's hand in his, placing it on the taller lad's stomach. Feeling the cock move inside of him was all it took and he came untouched, spurting white strips of come over his chest, some hitting his chin. The tight heat and Harry's face when he came, mouth opened, eyes clenched shut and his eyebrows knitted brought Louis over the edge, coming deep inside of the curly haired lad. 

After he has pulled out and collapsed on top of his lover, he kissed his chin, searching for his lips. They kissed slowly, savouring the moment. "That was amazing." "Yeah." 

 

~*~ 

 

Harry had left very early the next day, being happier than ever, and the kids seemed to notice too. 

 

Louis told Jayden that he mustn't tell anyone about his and Harry's relationship, and it seemed as though he really didn't tell anyone. 

 

A few months into their relationship, Harry asked Louis to go to uni again (he saw how unhappy his boyfriend was with his job). 

 

Harry was the first one to say "I love you", on a rainy Monday during winter break. 

 

When Jayden was six, he finally learned to say "Harry" instead of "Hay". 

 

Louis graduated from university when he was twenty-eight, having picked up his courses again from before Jayden's birth and becoming a drama and p.e. teacher at the town's primary school. 

 

Louis was everyone's favourite teacher (Harry's too, but shh). 

 

They bought a house together after their three-year anniversary, moving in together two weeks after Jayden's eighth birthday. 

 

Harry and Louis visited Louis' family over Christmas every year, Harry's family joining after the second time. 

 

On their seventh Christmas together, Louis got down on one knee in front of the tree and their entire family. 

 

They got married a year later, Louis' sisters as flower girls and Jayden as Harry's best man (Niall hated Harry for that, until he was told that he should marry them). 

 

Jayden had his first girlfriend when he was eleven, his first boyfriend when he was fourteen, and got married to the love of his life when he was twenty-six, a man called Leo. 

 

They adopted twin girls, Harry and Louis spending as much time as possible with their grandchildren. 

 

Harry became godfather of the first child Niall got with his wife (the girlfriend Harry mentioned before he and Louis got together), Louis became godfather of their second. 

 

On his sixtieth birthday, Louis got two tickets for a cruise through all world seas from his husband. 

 

After their one-year holiday, they stayed home for the rest of their lives, living happily ever after.


End file.
